Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 album)
"Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles" is The Wiggles' greatest hits album, first released in 2009, and again in 2013. The 2009 version features 34 songs, while the 2013 version (as well as both video versions) contain 35. In 2015, a new album called Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! was released, combining this album with Hit Songs and Rarities. Tracklist 2009 version #Hot Potato (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Fruit Salad (1994) from Yummy Yummy #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (1998) from Toot Toot! #Wake Up Jeff! (1996) from Wake Up Jeff! #Wiggly Party (2001) from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party #Quack Quack (1998) from Toot Toot! #Wiggle Bay (2002) from Wiggle Bay #The Monkey Dance (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Get Ready to Wiggle (1998) from Wiggle Time #Go Santa Go (1996) from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (Featuring Rolf Harris) 2000 from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! #Dressing Up (2002) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Featuring Paul Hester On Drums) 1998 from Toot Toot! #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #Do The Owl (Featuring Steve Irwin) 2002 from Wiggly Safari #The Zeezap Song (2002) from Wiggle Bay #Play Your Guitar with Murray (2001) from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party #Rockin' Santa (Featuring John Fogerty) 2004 from Santa's Rockin'! #To Have A Tea Party (2007) from Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong! #Here Come the Chicken (2006) from Racing to the Rainbow #Getting Strong! (2007) from Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong! #Murray Had A Turtle (2007) from Pop Go The Wiggles! #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2007) from Pop Go The Wiggles! #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (2007) from Dorothy the Dinosaur #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) 2008 from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Dr. Knickerbocker (2008) from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #The Shimmie Shake (2008) from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Over In The Meadow (2008) from Sing a Song of Wiggles #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail (2009) from The Wiggles Go Bananas! #Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) 2009 from The Wiggles Go Bananas! 2013 version #Hot Potato (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Do the Propeller! (2013) from Taking Off! #Monkey Man (2009) from The Wiggles Go Bananas! #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (1998) from Toot Toot! #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2013) from Pumpkin Face #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) 2008 from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Wake Up Jeff! (1996) from Wake Up Jeff! #Quack Quack (1998) from Toot Toot! #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013) from Furry Tales #Getting Strong! (2007) from Getting Strong! #Wiggle Bay (2002) from Wiggle Bay #The Monkey Dance (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Everybody, I Have a Question (2013) from Go Santa Go! #Get Ready to Wiggle (1998) from Wiggle Time #The Shimmie Shake (2008) from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Go Santa Go (1996) from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (2013) from Pumpkin Face #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Dressing Up (2002) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #Murray Had A Turtle (2007) from Pop Go The Wiggles! #Michael Finnegan (2013) from Apples and Bananas #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Featuring Paul Hester on Drums) 1998 from Toot Toot! #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (2007) from Dorothy the Dinosaur #Simon Says (2013) from Taking Off! #Do the Owl (Featuring Steve Irwin) 2002 from Wiggly Safari #Play Your Guitar with Murray (2001) from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party #I've Got My Glasses On! (2013) from Taking Off! #Hot Poppin' Popcorn! (2009) from Hot Poppin' Popcorn! #Rockin' Santa! (2004) from Santa's Rockin' #Here Come The Chicken (2006) from Racing to the Rainbow #Say the Dance, Do the Dance (2013) from Furry Tales Video Releases The video of "Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles" was released on DVD in 2010 with the clips of all of the songs from the CD, plus Hot Poppin' Popcorn, and the 1993 clips of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Here Comes a Bear. A video was also made based off of the 2013 version of the album. Bonus DVD A Target exclusive version of the 2009 album came with a bonus DVD that had clips from Toot Toot! and Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, as well as the Wash Your Hands song. Contents *Hot Potato (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Fruit Salad (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (song from Toot Toot!) *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (song from Toot Toot!) *Wash Your Hands (song clip for UNICEF) *Wags in New York (electronic storybook from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) Category:Wiggles albums Category:2010 Category:2010 albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries Category:Best Of albums